FOY
by Panca Fujo
Summary: 'Jawabannya mudah, yaitu jatuh hati.' - ChiGai - Happy Reading! :")


Akhir-akhir ini, sebuah keanehan melanda dirinya. Ia sebenarnya tahu apa dan sebab keanehan tersebut. Kali ini pun ia merasakannya lagi. Tangan kanannya mencengkram kemeja di bagian dada kirinya, tepat di depan jantungnya yang bekerja lebih cepat dari biasanya. Penglihatannya hanya tertuju pada satu orang, walau agak tertutup poninya yang panjang. Orang itu adalah sebab dari keanehan yang melandanya kini.

Memang apa keanehannya itu sendiri? Jawabannya mudah, yaitu jatuh hati.

.

 **FEELS ON YOU**

ChiGai Fanfiction with a little bit of romance and humour  
by Panca Fujo

 ** _Disclaimer;_** This fanfiction belongs to  us, but the characters belong to their Yusei Matsui.

 _Happy Reading!_ **Don't Like, Don't Read**

.

Isogai Yuuma, terlihat sedang bersosialisasi tentang rencana pembunuhan selanjutnya bersama teman-teman sekelasnya, walau tidak semua temannya menghampiri. Salah satu dari murid yang tidak mengerubungi Isogai adalah dirinya, yang kini sedang duduk di kursinya, masih mengamati bagaimana keseluruhan dari Isogai Yuuma. Beruntung matanya tajam, sehingga pengamatannya begitu jelas dan membuat nafasnya sedikit memburu, efek dari jantungnya yang berdetak sedikit lebih keras dari biasanya.

Itu semua masih dilakukannya sampai Isogai sendiri terlihat baru menyadari sesuatu. Tebukti dari bibirnya yang berhenti berbicara, juga dengan ekspresinya agak tersentak. Lalu sampai kedua iris matanya bertabrakan dengan miliknya.

"Hei, Chiba-kun! Bergabunglah dengan kami!" Ajaknya.

Yang dipanggil namanya pun ikut tersentak. Dia tidak memprediksikan bahwa Isogai Yuuma akan mengajaknya bergabung membahas rencana pembunuhan. Chiba senang, itu berarti Isogai membutuhkan dirinya. Pikirannya merayap kemana-mana bersamaan rasa senang yang berlebihan walau tertutup sebuah topeng ekspresi. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa yang dibutuhkan Isogai bisa saja hanyalah kemampuannya menembak jarak jauh dalam ketepatan yang sempurna.

Mata tajam miliknya menangkap kembali wajah Isogai yang kini menunggunya, lalu beralih memusat pada senyumnya yang menawan. Hatinya bertambah senang, begitu mengetahui senyuman ramah itu ditujukan padanya. Tetapi terpatahkan dengan sebuah fakta lain bahwa ketua kelasnya ini sangat ramah dengan siapapun, yang artinya orang lain juga pernah mendapatkannya. Sehingga saat ini, mendapat perlakuan seperti itu membuat sebagian dari dirinya merasa kecewa.

 _Jadi kau memperlakukanku sama seperti orang lain?_

Chiba Ryuunosuke beranjak berdiri kemudian berjalan sedikit lemas menuju sekumpulan teman-temannya. Ia menarik sebuah bangku dan duduk dengan punggung bangku mengahadap dadanya. Tidak ada yang berbicara. Ia melirik Isogai yang ternyata masih menunggunya. Sambil mendesah lalu ia berkata, "Silahkan dilanjutkan kembali."

Isogai tersenyum dan mengiyakan, lalu melanjutkan kembali apa yang telah terhenti sejenak karenanya. Di saat-saat perundingan itu berlangsung, matanya kembali memperhatikan Isogai. Kali ini lebih jelas, karena memang lebih dekat.

Ia bisa melihat kedua manik Isogai melirik ke sana dan ke mari. Saat kedua manik itu bertubrukan dengannya, Chiba tidak dapat menahan senyum pada wajahnya. Alhasil hanya sebuah senyum miring yang dihasilkan. Sampai kedua manik itu kembali melirik ke sana-ke mari, ia menyadari satu hal.

Ia ingin kedua manik itu selalu tertuju ke arahnya.

Sebenarnya hal yang wajar saat berunding Isogai memperhatikan yang lainnya selaku mediator. Tapi Chiba masih tak bisa menerima.

Ia ingin kedua manik itu melihatnya keseluruhan dari Isogai ingin ia tujukan hanya ke arahnya. Ia ingin, lebih. Lebih dekat kepada seorang Isogai Yuuma. Lebih dari teman atau sekedar rekan kerja sama kepada Isogai Yuuma, sehingga ia bisa merengkuhnya dan membawanya ke pelukannya, tapi tidak.

Masih dalam penglihatan tajamnya, ia menatap lekat-lekat sosok Isogai di meja seberangnya. Dalam diam, rasa sakit pada daerah sekitar jantungnya dirasakan oleh Chiba. Jantungnya berdetak tak normal, tidak seperti biasanya yang hanya sebuah detakan dengan laju konstan walau bertempo cepat. Chiba terlalu larut dalam pemikiran dan hal-hal tak biasa dalam dirinya. Lalu Chiba seolah tersadar kembali ketika Isogai menyebut namanya.

"Bagaimana Chiba-kun, kau setuju?"

Dan Chiba yang terkejut—hasil baru ditarik kembali kepada kenyataan, mengiyakan. Lalu semuanya bubar dan ia juga kembali ke tempat duduk tanpa melepas fokus pada Isogai.

.

Jam berakhirnya kegiatan belajar dan mengajar akhirnya tiba. Sesuai dengan rencana, yang terlibat pada rencana pembunuhan yang didiskusikan tadi harus mengikuti latihan sembunyi-sembunyi sebelum pulang. Chiba pun mengikuti kesepakatannya. Diambilnya senapan anti- _sensei_ yang tersandar pada mejanya lalu disampirkannya pada bahu. Kakinya melangkah menuju hutan di bukit di mana tempat latihan itu akan berlangsung.

Sesampainya disana, terlihat teman-temannya yang sampai terlebih dahulu tengah berkumpul. Chiba menghampiri mereka, lalu duduk bersila di atas tanah bersama teman-temannya yang lain, mengikuti _briefing_ sebelum memulai latihan.

Isogai—bersama dengan Nagisa—memberi pengarahan tentang apa saja yang harus dilatih hari ini, juga penjelasan kembali tentang tugas yang akan diemban masing-masing. Chiba tidak memperhatikan Nagisa sedikit pun, seluruh fokus pandangannya sudah di- _set_ hanya untuk Isogai. Padahal yang mengambil peran banyak dalam pengarahan tadi adalah Nagisa.

Latihannya dimulai, masing-masing temannya sudah mengambil posisi di mana seharusnya mereka berada. Chiba yang tidak mendengarkan pengarahan dengan jelas, mengambil asal posisinya.

"Chiba-kun!" Suara orang yang sangat dikenalnya terdengar dari belakang punggungnya. Ia mengangkat senapannya, menolehkan lehernya pada seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Ada apa, Isogai?"

"Posisimu bukan disini. Kau seharusnya berada di samping Terasaka."

"Baiklah." Chiba menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai balasan.

Chiba berjalan menjauh. Baru beberapa langkah, suara itu kembali membuatnya menoleh ke belakang. "Apa mungkin kau keberatan?"

Terjadi hening di antara mereka berdua, cukup lama sampai Isogai sendiri kurang nyaman dengan situasinya.

"Sebenarnya aku masih tidak paham dengan strategi pembunuhan yang kita rencanakan tadi." Bohong. Chiba bahkan tidak memperhatikannya sama sekali, tapi tak mungkin ia akan mengatakannya dengan jujur. Ini hanya salah satu motifnya untuk modus.

"Begitu rupanya. Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya saja saat kita berdiskusi di kelas?"

"..." Chiba terdiam. Cukup lama berkutat dengan batinnya yang ribut di dalam pikirannya.

"Apa strateginya begitu payah sehingga kau tidak enak hati untuk mengatakannya? Maaf. Aku yang membuat strategi itu jadi mungkin tidak terlalu efektif."

Hati Chiba mencelos seketika saat Isogai mengatakan hal itu. Ia merasa kasihan kepada Isogai yang sudah bersusah payah meyusun rencana pembunuhan Koro- _sensei_ , juga merasa kesal pada dirinya yang terlalu fokus pada objek didepannya hingga tidak memperhatikan jalannya diskusi. Tak pernah terlintas di benaknya kalau Isogai memangkul beban seberat itu. Namun hal ini justru membuatnya menyeringai di dalam hati karena ia dapat melihat sisi lain dari Isogai. Sisi lain yang tak pernah diperlihatkannya kepada orang lain.

 _Minderan, heh?_

Chiba mengarahkan senapannya ke dada Isogai, membuat orang yang ditodong itu melongo. Oh, andai Isogai tahu ekspresinya saat ini membut karnivora manapun ingin menerkamnya. "Bodoh. Aku hanya tidak paham dengan strateginya."

Isogai sedikit merona, dia salah sangka. Dia pun terkekeh karena menyadari kebodohannya. Selesai dengan kekehannya, Isogai tersenyum lebar. Dan itu semua tidak lewat dari penglihatan Chiba.

"Baiklah, akan aku jelaskan. Kali ini perhatikan dengan baik ya." Ucap Isogai, masih dengan senyum bak malaikat yang terpasang pada wajahnya. Chiba melongo tidak fokus.

Diserang berbagai macam estetis dari sang pujaan hati, ia lupa caranya berespirasi. Kemudian disadarkan oleh Isogai yang mengambil beberapa butir batu dan beberapa ranting kayu. Di tanah yang mereka pijaki, Isogai menggambar sesuatu semacam peta untuk rencana sembari berjongkok.

Chiba setengah kalap lalu ikut berjongkok. Ia harus benar-benar mendengarkan rencana Isogai kali ini. Masa ia akan menanyakan pasal rencana pembunuhan untuk ketiga kalinya? Bisa-bisa _imej_ nya memburuk di mata Isogai.

Tangan Isogai berhenti bergerak setelah membuat beberapa coretan sana-sini di tanah dengan ranting.

"Selesai. Masih ada yang kurang paham, Chiba-kun?"

 _Fokus, ayo fokus!_

"Hm.." Chiba menatap Isogai dari balik poninya dengan tajam. Isogai tersenyum perhatian, menunggu kata-kata selanjutnya dari Chiba.

"Nanti Koro- _sensei_ akan lewat sini, bukan?" Tangan gesit Chiba meraih tangan Isogai yang masih memegang ranting. Dilingkarinya batu besar sebagai simbol lokasi Koro- _sensei_ yang akan mereka bunuh dengan meminjam tangan Isogai. Modus.

"Ya, lalu?" Isogai, seolah meminta kelanjutan pertanyaan dari sang _sniper_ handal di kelas 3-E ini. Tidak ada rona atau apapun di kedua pipi Isogai.

Chiba menghela napas pelan, entah apa alasannya. Isogai memiringkan kepalanya dan Chiba bingung dengan ketua kelasnya ini yang apakah kelewat polos atau pura-pura polos.

"Jadi, aku hanya harus menembaknya, kan?"

"Yap."

"Lalu posisi Terasaka sebagai apa?" Modus lagi, tangan Isogai ia gerakkan melingkari batu-batu yang menjadi simbol posisinya dan Terasaka yang bersebelahan. Hatinya mulai tidak setenang biasanya.

"Memberikan aba-aba."

"Sayang sekali Terasaka yang kekar itu hanya memberikan aba-aba. Bagaimana jika posisinya ditukar dengan posisimu saja, Isogai?" Tangan mulus Isogai masih belum dilepaskannya. Pandangannya lurus menatap Isogai. Modus.

"Tapi, kenapa?" tanya Isogai, menuntut alasan karena permintaan dalam perubahan rencana yang diusulkan oleh siswa yang dianggapnya paling serius. Chiba memutar otaknya demi keberhasilannya menukar Terasaka dengan Isogai.

"Kau tahu 'kan, Terasaka terkadang lambat dalam membaca situasi. Juga, kupikir rencana ini akan lebih berhasil karena kekuatannya yang bisa menahan pergerakan Koro- _sensei_. —" Chiba menghirup udara sebentar, "—Dan menurutku yang lebih cocok sebagai pengalih perhatian dan memakai kostum berat itu di latihan kali ini adalah dia."

Isogai nampak berpikir, Chiba panas dingin karena berharap-harap cemas. Begitu Isogai hendak berbicara, "Tap—"

"Oi, Isogai! Ayo segera mulai latihannya, hari menjelang sore!" teriak Sugaya memanggil Isogai. Dua lelaki yang tengah berembuk soal rencana, secara otomatis berdiri dari posisi awalnya. Isogai pun berlari kecil tanpa berbalik lagi ke arah Chiba karena sedikit terkejut dipanggil Sugaya.

Chiba mengheningkan cipta, ditemani angin yang berhembus meniup segala harapan dan rasa senang yang sebelumnya ia rasakan karena berdekatan dengan Isogai. Menghela nafasnya, Chiba kembali menyampirkan senapannya dan segera ke posisi yang ditujukan.

 _Sepertinya memang tidak bisa._

Beberapa menit setelah memulai latihan simulasi pembunuhan Koro- _sensei_ , Chiba menunggu aba-aba dari Terasaka yang berada di atas pohon yang berada di sebelah dirinya yang bersembunyi di balik semak-semak belukar.

Suara siulan yang dianggapnya sebagai aba-aba untuk menembak terdengar oleh indera pendengarannya. Dengan sigap Chiba bersiap menembak.

 _Dor!_

Pelurunya mengenai boneka Koro- _sensei_ yang digerakkan oleh Isogai dari dalamnya. Lalu setelahnya, teman-teman yang lainnya berhamburan karena latihan simulai mereka berhasil dilaksanakan walau baru sekali. Dirasakannya Terasaka meloncat dari atas pohon lalu menepuk bahu Chiba dengan pelan.

"Kerja bagus, Chiba-kun!"

 _Eh?_ Chiba menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Kepalanya ditengokkan ke arah belakangnya. Disana berdiri seorang Isogai Yuuma yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Dan dengan cepat kepalanya ditengokkan kembali ke depan. Terlihat Terasaka yang megap-megap mencari udara dengan tubuh terbalut boneka Koro- _sensei_.

Chiba merasakan darahnya mendesir hangat, sampai detakan jantungnya terasa sangat halus walau temponya meningkat tidak kira-kira. Senyum terbentuk pada wajah sang _sniper_ berponi panjang ini.

 _Isogai yang memberi aba-aba. Isogai Yuuma yang memberi aba-aba. Yuuma yang memberi aba-aba._

Bahagia? Tentu saja! Besok ia tidak boleh mengecewakannya, agar nanti usahanya disambut oleh tepukan dan senyum darinya.

.

 **OWARI**

.

 **A.N**

 **Fadhjimori** : Selamat! Anda sudah membaca fanfiksi ini sampai akhir! *terbar kembang* Sekiranya tidak ada hal yang ingin saya ucapkan di sini :') Fanfict ini hanyalah fanfik nekad yang dibuat dalam keadaan wb demi memuaskan nafsu semata sebelum berpuasa /melipir pergi/ Minal Aidzin wal Faidzin

 **Shoujo Record** : INI APAAA? Mohon maaf atas segala kenistaan yang diperbuat ;A; Ini fanfict dibuat pas kepepet bulan puasa dan editingnya gak kelar-kelar sampai lebaran lewat, tapi akhirnya selese juga. :") Makasih banyak buat kalian yang udah baca sampai akhir! :") /pulang/

 **Kize** : Haloo~ karena tuntutan dari author-author nista diatas saya terpaksa nulis AN :") /digorok/ Jadi, ehem, makasih buat para pembaca yg udah meluangkan waktunya untuk baca fanfik kolaborasi ini yg dibuat dalam berbagai macam kondisi\\(Ｔ▽Ｔ)/ Sampaikan kesan dan pesan kalian di review (°∀°)b

Sekian, sampai jumpa di fanfik kolaborasi kami berikutnya(͡° ʖ °) /kabur


End file.
